Wish granted
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: Sandy x dreamwalker reader


Every night you couldn't wait to just close your eyes and go to sleep. For every night you get to be with him. The lord of dreams himself . The sandman, you met him traveling through the dream world . See thanks to your native American heritage you are what they called a dream walker. You are able to leave your body at night while you slept and can astral travel . And that's how you met him . You always thought it was cool thing seeing weird and different things but one night you ran into the boogie man who later through had introduced himself as Pitch black. He had tried to lore you into his dark lair to trap you. But thankfully the sandman had save you. As well as lectured you on the dangers of dream walking. That's why every night he came to you and took you to wonderful beautiful safe places you could explore without worry . To night though was going to special. He had told him self. So you got ready for bed , got under the covers and it wasn't long before you were out like a light . when you opened your eyes again he stood in front of you. He was so hansom. Messy golden hair tall tan skin ,warm brown eyes a dashing smile . each time you saw him your hart melted , and in your mind you wish he would make you his. "Hi Sandy " you said with a bright smile. "Hello,my you look beautiful tonight." He said returning your smile .But that left you confused. You were warring just your PJ's. He caught your confusion and using his dream sand summons a tall full body mirror. The reflection made you gasp. Instead of your nightly ware ,you were in a sexy but still modest dress. It had no sleeves and was black with gold trimming and in the light it shimmered with little gold specks that it looked like a start sky. And it complemented your body very well. When you looked to him he simply stated he is the lord of dreams and this is the dreamworld he can do or make anything. You could you say you just stood in awe. "Besides to night is a special night. I have great plans for us".He smiled then held out his arm "Shall we. "You noded and took his arm. He lead you through some sort of portal. We never done that before,what is he doing ? I wish he would tell me. He look to you then back to the front. It all was so quick when the two of you came out you stood on a golden shore looking out at the bluest ocean you had ever seen . He step to the side and let you take in all around you. Every thing was a golden glow behind them was a large castle. Sandy stepped forward to the entrance and bowled ." Welcome to the island of sleepy sands, my home." If you weren't in shock before you sure were now."Please come join me for a private tore would you?" Once again he held out his arm and quickly you took it. The two of you walked all around with him showing you everything and answering any of your questions. He told you about his past life and what he used to do. He was just about finished when the two of you came up to two large double doors. With beautiful designs on them. Just as you were about to ask about it he pushed them opened "Please enter."And you did, it was a huge room .As you looked around more you saw a large window that over looked the sea and sky around it long silky black drapes ,on to one side there was desk and book self with some really old books in some sort of language you had no idea what it was. But what got your attention most was the most comfortable bed you have ever seen. "Please have a seat." He patted it and you sat . Yep it most defiantly was the most comfortable bed, no thing you ever sat on. You couldn't help it you fell back onto it. With golden being but it didn't frame or head board it was more like a huge stain pillow. I wish I could sleep in a bed like this . You thought," Would you like to know something?" "Ok,what "? You asked. He looked at you and said" I can still hear people's wishes."You sat up and he leans in to whisper in your ear. " And I think its time to grant yours." Before you could even ask what wish? His lips were crushed against yours . You let out a small squeak of surprise when he pushed you on to your back with himself hovering over you. As the kiss went on it grew more passionate. And it wasn't long before his hands started to cress your sides pushing your dress up a bit. Your arms wound their way around his neck entangling into his silky golden locks. His mouth moved from your mouth to your jaw, then up to your ear where he stopped to nip and suck at it. Then back down to your jaw and neck repeating what he did with your ear. You closed your eyes in bliss. But shaped them opened when you felt a tug and hear the ripping of cloth. Then you shivered as cold air hit your bare skin. Wait! , you pushed your self on you elbows to see the dress ripped right down the middle and you with no underwater on that you remembered putting on before bed. Looked up when you head a light laughing. " I can make and do what I want here. " It was only then you saw the Lord of dreams in full glory. Tan lean but well built body , and when you looked down more .His Nocturnal Magnificence yah you can now see how he got that title. You didn't really have time to voice or thoughts though . He was back on top of you kissing ,nipping sucking everything you wished he granted it. "Oh I wish you would stop teasing me ,And take me already! " Sandy just couldn't simple any wider he had been waiting for that wish . He poisoned himself ,smirked and with one word " Granted " trusted into you so fast he broke your barrier in one quick movement. He stopped when you screamed out in pain. He did fell bad and waited for you . But he is an ancient being and knew the fast he got that part done with the better. As soon as the pain stopped you gave the go . At first it was slow soft thrusts but as soon as the thought poped in to your head. He already knew with out a word he speed up slamming into you. Faster deeper, changing paces .Every now and then moving you into different positions . Each time leaving you in nothing but a sweaty moaning mess . It went on to what seemed like hours as he had you cum several times. But all good things must come an end He thrusts one last time as both of you yelled out each others name . He pull out and laid down pulling you up to rest your head on his chest. You both laid there panting . As you fell a sleep you felt something being gently raped around your neck. The next morning you woke up very late ,and felt very sore , you could barely sit up. But then all of last night came back to you .Your hand went to your neck to feel what he gave you. It was a small glass vial with a start charm attached to it with a amber beaded chain. Next to was a note that read

Keep this necklace with you always it will link you to me at all times day or night , and will keep you safe from any dark spirits or night mares (aka Pitch) Oh and I do hope to grant your wish again soon. ;)

Sandy.

Welp hope you all enjoyed that. I do not own sandy or any character from rise of or the guardians of childhood thank you


End file.
